


Sanders Sides oneshots

by Parsnip_26



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Couch Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Logan wears virgils hoodie because he’s adorable, M/M, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, analogical - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnip_26/pseuds/Parsnip_26
Summary: Some sanders sides Oneshots. Feedback is always welcome and so are prompts. I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I love writing them
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sanders Sides oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Analogical   
> The first sanders sides fanfiction I’d ever written. It’s slightly bumpy but I still love it. 
> 
> This story was originally on my tumblr and was inspired by   
>  \- astrolightsecret  
>  \- viva-la-pluto-dam-you  
>  \- phandommember2803  
>  \- silverobsidian-speaks

Someone else was wearing Virgil's hoodie. He wouldn't usually mind, of course, but when he was searching for it at 3am and it was no where to be found, it would have been nice to know. 

Virgil had taken a grey hoodie of Patton's instead, as it was laying folded on the kitchen counter and Virgil wasn't in any state to complain. He was feeling restless again and a walk in the cold was all he could focus on. He dressed quickly and quietly, careful not to wake any of his other housemates. 

He had been quick, back just before 4am, and, as hoped, had gone straight to sleep. Well, once he had refolded Patton's hoodie, triple checked he had locked the doors and changed into some pyjamas. 

He found his hoodie the next day. Pooling around the small frame of his roommate, Logan sanders. It was dreadfully oversized for the small man and practically hung like a knee high dress but admittedly, he did look comfortable. 

Logan was laying on the couch, asleep, with his hand marking a page in a book about astronomy. Virgil took the book, stuck a stray piece of paper in the open page, and placed it nearby. He wasn't sure what to do now. 

Just as he began retreating to another chair, Logan stirred and pulled a hand to rub at his eyes. Then he spotted Virgil. 

The cogs started to turn in his head and he had realised what he was wearing, it was clear he was thinking hard, his brain still struggling to wake up. "Virgil, I- erhm. I must have mistaken your hoodie for mine." 

Virgil wasn't angry in the slightest, only rather amused. "You don't own any hoodies, Lo." 

"You're- you're right, I don't but I-" Logan made a small pout. "Hmph."

Virgil flopped onto another sofa nearby. "Don't sweat it, specs, I'm not mad." 

Logan reached for the zip of the hoodie, "I should give this back-"

"No rush. I don't need it anytime soon." Virgil told him, and yawned. 

It was a Sunday afternoon, the quietest time of the week. It always was. Roman was working as an intern for a nearby theatre group and making his way through theatre school and Patton worked Sunday to Friday at the animal shelter. This left the anti-social librarian and placid astronomy student in the house. 

Virgil was about to remark that Logan looked better in it than he did anyway but the man was already asleep again; practically burrowed into the soft fabric. 

The hoodie was washed and folded on Virgil's bed the next day.

————

The next Sunday, when the two were alone again, Virgil came across a peculiar sight in the living room. The usually calm and collected man was frantically locating and stacking as many books on astronomy as he could. 

"Logan?" Virgil questioned. 

"Hm? Oh." Logan's hands were shaking and there were faint purple bags under his eyes. "I have a test next week. And I have to study, only, I can't focus." 

"Logan," Virgil started again. "Did you sleep last night?" 

Logan looked around at the abundance of paper coffee cups and energy-bars. "I couldn't." 

Virgil shook his head. "You mean you wouldn't."

Logan just dropped his shoulders and rubbed his eyes. Virgil took his arm and led him away from the stack of books. Setting him on the sofa. He then cleared away as many coffee cups as he could find and the pile of wrappers. 

"Take a break." He sat on the couch next to Logan and gestured him closer. "Respect that 'Yerkes Dodson' guys theory or whatever." 

Logan looked ready to lecture him but found he was suddenly very, very tired. Sleep was catching up with him and he found he could barely keep his eyes open. Then Virgil was unzipping his hoodie and pulling the soft material around Logan’s shoulders and he just couldn't resist it anymore. He leaned back, into Virgil and closed his eyes. 

"Logan, your heart’s beating a hundred miles a minute, I'll have to have Remy ban you from the coffee shop." Virgil said in a soft voice, laying his arm over Logan's. 

Virgil became aware that he was now trapped under logan and so turned on the TV, soft noise played quietly as Virgil held onto Logan. Although it felt like an alternate universe, he wouldn't change it if he could. 

————

When Roman and Patton arrived home at 7pm, chatting happily and asking about their day, Virgil and Logan acted as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

Patton made dinner, Roman talked about a simply adorable new actor in his class. Their name was Dee and they were 'absolutely stunning' and 'completely breathtaking' in Romans opinion. Virgil and Logan sat on opposite ends of the couch. Like usual. 

————

And then there was a shift. A shift in their dynamic. They had previously partaken in casual conversation but often, as the two most antisocial roommates, steered clear of each other. Never had they considered spending time with each other as well as not talking. 

And so they had become aware of the four hours, Monday to Thursday, that they were once again alone. Logan arrived home from university at 3pm, Virgil worked from 8am ‘till 2pm, and the other housemates weren't home until 7pm. 

Usually, Logan would study in the living room, and Virgil would do virgil-ey things. Whatever he felt like, usually reading or listening to music but it wasn't out of the ordinary to find him colouring in or even sitting atop the refrigerator. 

Recently, Virgil began to take more interest in how Logan would study. Energy bars on hand with Remy on speed dial. So every time Logan got too wrapped up in his books and began to reread pages because he just wasn't taking in the information, Virgil would step in, clear up and wait until Logan fell asleep. 

Which is how they lay on a cloudy Wednesday. Logan's coffee was starting to wear off and his eyes began to droop. He leaned back into Virgil, who was nice and warm and that was all that mattered. He began to drift off.

Virgil thought for a moment, his hands wavering in the air for a few seconds, before he placed them gently in Logan's hair. Giving Logan some time to protest if he wanted. And when Logan only sank further into Virgil, he continued. Pulling through strands and softly brushing at Logan's scalp. Virgil tentatively took Logan's glasses from his face, folding the legs and setting them on the coffee-table. Manipulating the brown hair behind Logan's ears, he sighed. 

Virgil had lost track of time but Logan was surely asleep. Eyes closed, breathing softly, shifting slightly every once and a while. And Virgil thought better of pulling him closer and falling asleep himself. Nothing was stopping. Nothing apart from the persistent thought that Logan wouldn’t want that. 

————

The next day, when Logan was about to call Remy, Virgil stopped him. 

"No more coffee, it's only making you shake." Virgil pulled the phone from his hands. 

Logan's eye twitched as he stammered, "false- falsehood." 

Virgil just narrowed his eyes. 

Logan pouted like a toddler at the taller man and crossed his arms. "I have a test in four days!"

"But you're not getting any studying done while you're shaking!" And for the fifth time that week, Virgil pulled Logan away from his 'studies.' 

Although, this instance, there was a difference. Logan looked deep in thought for a few moments before he left Virgil standing in the living room. Virgil’s heart and stomach both dropped suddenly in a sickening lurch as he feared he had finally crossed a line with Logan. 

Before Virgil could spiral further, Logan emerged from his room with a thick comforter and trailing blankets. Virgil let a breathy laugh escape him. 

Logan still looked contemplative, "We're not telling anyone about," he gestured between them "this?"

Virgil shook his head "No. Roman would never let it go." 

Logan barely let Virgil finish before flashing a wide grin and throwing the comforter up and over Virgil's shoulders, "Good."

————

Although they would never be just as affectionate while Roman or Patton were around, Virgil started to notice the subtle differences in Logan's interactions. It was as if he was becoming more needy for contact. He would be pressed shoulder to knee with whoever was beside him while watching the TV, he would put his hand on any of their shoulders as he was saying goodbye and in Virgil's case, he would lean his head on his shoulder if he was sleepy during movie night. 

Soon, Virgil and Logan were in a pattern. Logan didn't even have to be studying (although he usually was) and Virgil would pull him away from whatever he was doing, Logan would bring comforters and sometimes hot drinks, and they'd lay lazily together until ten minutes before their housemates arrived home. 

It was perfect, in their opinion. 

————

On a rather important Wednesday, Logan stormed home only halfway through his normal school day. It had already been a bad day. Roman and Patton had caught a head-cold and were sneezing into used tissues and getting their germs on their armchair. Virgil had phoned into work to say he was taking the day off to take care of them, Logan had rushed off to school before they could infect him, he needed to get his test results back. 

The unfortunate series of events continued as Logan forgot about Patton and Roman. He was focusing on his dire need of some coffee and some attention. He stumbled into the house and shoved the door closed behind him, his school bag thudded to the ground next to the door and Logan kicked it to really send the message home. 

Roman and Patton were half asleep before Logan thundered into the apartment, they were sharing the same armchair in the corner. Virgil was resting, eating a packet of chewy-candy as he sprawled out on the couch. 

Logan huffed loudly as he entered the living room and stood directly on front of Virgil, blocking everything else out. Virgil took in the look on his face and instantly moved the snacks to the coffee table. He made a small concerned noise in the back of his throat and glanced backwards to Roman and Patton, he gestured Logan to sit next to him. Logan decided to invite himself directly into Virgil's arms and nuzzled into Virgil's hoodie. 

"Bad day, L?" 

Logan made a sad sound and continued to use Virgil as a pillow. 

Patton and Roman were far too shocked and drowsy to make any sort of comment. They lay there, blinking slowly as their thoughts trudged around in their heads. It wasn't until Patton sneezed, almost ten minutes later, that Logan remembered they were there. He pushed himself up with a grimace and traipsed to his room without a glance to anyone in the room. 

"I'm-" Patton sneezed a loud 'achyoo' again into a crumpled tissue, and continued "sorry, Virgil" 

"It's okay, Pat, I'll just go check on him."

Virgil walked down the hall and knocked gently on Logan's door. A grumble and a reluctant "come in." Was heard from inside. 

Virgil found Logan in the dark, swaddled in layers of thick comforters and fluffy blankets. He sat down next to him. Logan just pouted before unwrapping the comforter and letting Virgil inside the burrow. There they lay, perfectly warm and entangled in each other's limbs. 

Virgil carefully removed Logan's glasses and set them aside, pulling him closer in the cocoon of fabric. Logan sighed contently into the crook of Virgil's neck while Virgil buried his hands in Logan's hair. 

Logan looked up at him for a moment, once again deep in thought, before giving Virgil a small kiss on his jaw and promptly moving back to face his neck. 

Virgil wasn't shocked, per se, more like... overwhelmingly content.

———

When Virgil woke up, he was thoroughly dehydrated and was in extreme need of some water. He carefully rested Logan's head on a pillow and slid his arm away. He'd be back in a moment. Logan sniffed,   
"Virgil?" He hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Where- where you going?" 

Virgil blinked, "Just to get a drink, L." 

Logan frowned but nodded. 

Virgil very, very reluctantly pulled himself out of the blanket mound and stepped towards the kitchen where, to his surprise, Roman and Patton were standing. They were chatting quietly, cheeks flushed and noses red. Roman was toasting some bread. Virgil walked in sleepily and ran a glass under the faucet. Patton gave him a proud fatherly nod, although he was only a year older and Roman winked at him. 

Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled at them nonetheless before heading back to Logan's room. 

Logan made a needy noise when the door opened and wrapped his arms around Virgil instinctively the second he could reach him. Virgil pulled the fluffy blankets around Logan's shoulders again and tried his best to tuck them both in. Then he let Logan adjust his grip. 

"You're the best." Logan murmured into Virgil's shoulder, there was a brief pause. "I love you."

Virgil’s eyes shot open but he didn't dare move. 

"I love you too, L." Virgil smiled, his eyes dropping closed. "I love you too.” 

BONUS - 

When Logan woke up, Virgil was already awake, biting at his nails and scrolling though his phone. The room was dark and it was clear only a few hours had passed. 

“Hey, Virgil.” Logan croaked. 

Virgil seized momentarily, before he turned to face Logan, “Oh, hey, Logan. How’d you sleep?”

Logan glanced to Virgil’s arms, “very comfortably.” 

Virgil shone his phone towards Logan and he winced. He pulled the phone closer to read, since he didn’t have his glasses on but the words were still blurry. 

“It’s pizza.” Virgil informed him, “do you want me to order pizza tonight?” 

Logan nodded and moved closer to Virgil. “Yeah.” 

Virgil paused. “Logan, what happened today?” 

Logan didn’t bother deflecting. “I got a bad result on my test” 

Virgil wondered what kind of result would warrant that kind of reaction, surely he hadn’t gotten an F, he’d tried so hard. Well,, whenever he wasn’t in Virgil’s arms. Virgil felt a twang of guilt come across him that he might be the reason for Logan’s misfortune. “Oh man, I’m sorry. What did you get?” 

“A B-minus“


End file.
